


Forever

by herondick



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: A little drabble of Gideon and Sophie's wedding night.
Relationships: Sophie Collins/Gideon Lightwood
Kudos: 5





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare!  
> Enjoy!

“Are you sure this isn’t too much?” Sophie asked, looking at herself in the mirror. “Or rather.. too little?”

Indeed, the nightgown she had been given to wear left little to the imagination. It was made of ivory silk, with lace adorning the sleeves and bodice. It was skin tight, and it hugged her curves, showing the outline of her breasts and hips. It was also almost completely see-through, allowing Sophie to see the outline of her nipples through the material. The entire thing was held together by a single silky ribbon tied at her waist.

From behind her, Sophie could hear Bridget’s soft chuckle. “Now, Mrs. Lightwood, it’s your wedding night. The blasted thing probably won’t stay on that long, anyway.”

Sophie felt the blush creep into her cheeks at the thought. She took a few deep calming breaths. _It’s alright_ , she told herself. _He’s your husband. He loves you. It’s just Gideon._

“It’s normal to be nervous, Sophie,” Bridget said as she removed the pins holding Sophie’s hair. “But, I can promise you, after tonight, it’ll only get better.” Sophie’s hair fell in long, dark locks around her shoulders, and Bridget gently ran her fingers through it. She grabbed Sophie by the shoulders, giving her a gentle squeeze. “Now, I’m going to make myself scarce. You go in that bedroom and enjoy your husband.”

With a wink, Bridget turned around and walked out of the tiny bathing room. Through the door, Sophie could hear her bid Gideon a goodnight, shortly followed by the sound of the bedroom door closing.

Once again, Sophie looked herself over. Her dark hair hung in soft waves over her shoulders. Her skin was pale, with a soft pink blush from resulting from her thoughts of what was to come. Looking at her face, she didn’t even notice the scar; she only saw her full lips and hazel eyes. She looked, well, desirable. Beautiful. _I am beautiful_ , she thought. _I have survived. I can do this._

Without a second thought, she turned on her heel, gripped the door knob, and opened the door leading into the bedroom. _Their_ bedroom.

Bridget had been the one to decorate the room, and she had done her job quite well. She had placed blooms of lavender throughout the room, no doubt to calm Sophie’s nerves. The witchlight along the walls gave the room a warm, romantic glow. There were even candles lit along the window, the dresser, around the bed. And, at the end of the bed, sat Gideon.

He had removed his jacket and shoes, and he looked comfortable in his white shirt and trousers. His hair was adorably ruffled, and Sophie had to fight the urge to run her fingers through it. He was staring out the window, looking to the city of London beyond, and he hadn’t noticed Sophie’s arrival.

Sophie cleared her throat, and Gideon snapped his head towards her. His green eyes widened, and his mouth parted slightly. “Sophie,” he said, standing from the bed, “you look... breathtaking.”

Sophie smiled softly. “Is this..” she said, indicating her nightgown, “Do you like it?” No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t erase the shakiness in her voice. _By the Angel, it’s just Gideon!_

Gideon bit his lip, groaning quietly. “I love it, Sophie. Though, you could have walked out wearing a potato sack, and I still would think you’re beautiful.”

At that, Sophie chuckled. Gideon always had a way to calm her, erase her nerves. She walked towards him, placing her hands on his chest. Through his thin shirt, she could feel his rising heart beat, his warm skin. Slowly, she began to undo the buttons, starting at the one at his neck. “Do you have your stele?”

Gideon, who seemed mesmerized by her hands taking his shirt off, met her stare. His eyes had darkened, and she could see tiny spots of brown among the green. “The second runes,” he murmured. He reached into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out his stele. “Ladies first,” he said with a grin.

This was the moment she had been waiting for. “Well, then I guess you have to help me get this nightgown off.” She didn’t need him to help her. All she had to do was pull on the ribbon, but she knew it would give Gideon pleasure to do it himself.

Slowly, Gideon raised his hand, trailing it along her collarbones, between her breasts, stopping once he got to the tie. “Happy to be of assistance, my wife,” he said and pulled the ribbon gently.

Sophie gasped softly as the material of the nightgown opened, sliding from her shoulders to pool on the floor at her feet. Despite the warmth of the room, she could feel her skin prickle from being so exposed.

Gideon took a step back to marvel at her. He raked his eyes hungrily up and down her body, stopping once he reached her eyes. “You are exquisite,” he whispered. “I cannot believe I get to have you all to myself.”

Needing something to distract her mind, Sophie stepped forward, once again taking on the task of removing his shirt. “It simply isn’t fair that I’m completely naked, while my husband is still fully dressed.” Slowly, she undid the buttons of his shirt, kissing his chest as his skin was exposed. Her lips traced scars and runes and, after a random burst of confidence, she ran her tongue along his chest.

With a moan, Gideon’s control broke. He pulled her face up to his, kissing her fiercely. In the days leading up to their marriage, the kisses had been quick and soft, but now they were rough and full of passion. He nipped at her lips, running his hands down her body, gripping her at the waist. He pulled her to him, and Sophie moaned softly at the feeling of being so close to him.

He pulled her with him as he walked backwards towards the bed, his tongue still exploring her mouth. Suddenly, his knees hit the bed, and Sophie had no choice but to straddle him, resting her thighs on either side of his hips. The feeling of his body beneath her was almost dizzying. She felt like she was on fire, with the heart of the blaze settling between her legs. “The runes,” she gasped finally. “We need to put on the runes.”

Gideon pulled away, cupping her face in the palm of his hand. With his other hand, he raised his stele so the tip of it rested on Sophie’s chest, right over her heart. He pressed it into her skin, and she could feel the slight burning sensation from the tip. “I will love you until the day I die, Sophie Lightwood. You are mine, and I am yours. There is no force on this earth that can shatter what I feel for you. I’m yours. Forever.” He began to draw the final marriage rune, and Sophie bit her lip and the sensation.

When he was done, Sophie looked down, and she felt a smile break across her face at the sight of her new rune. She looked up at Gideon with a devilish smirk. “Your turn,” she said. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders, letting her fingers trail down his arms, feeling the strong cording of muscle beneath his skin.

She grabbed his stele, angling it so it lay right above his heart. “You are everything I have ever wanted, Gideon Lightwood. Through pain, through blood, and through scars, I will always be with you. I love you,” she said as she began to draw the rune on his skin, “Forever.”

When she was done, she lowered the stele, tracing the rune with her fingers. “We’re married,” she said with a laugh. She took his face in her hands, kissing him softly on his full lips. “I love you so much, Gideon.”

Gideon’s control over himself shattered. In a swift movement, he flipped them over so he was in top of her, balancing his weight on his elbows. He leaned forward to press a kiss to Sophie’s scar.

Sophie shuddered. “You don’t have to do that,” she muttered.

He pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes searching her face. “I want to,” he said, his voice low. “You are mine now. I will do everything in my power to make you feel as beautiful as you are. And this,” he said, tracing a finger along her scar, “is beautiful, too.”

Sophie expelled a breath, relaxing in Gideon’s arms. She could feel the length of him all along her body, and the feeling was magnificent. “Touch me, my love. Please.”

He obliged. He ran his hands all along her body, his calluses grazing her skin. He kissed down her jaw, her chest, stopping when he got to the swell of her breasts. “I love these,” he murmured, running his thumbs along her peaked nipples. He leaned down, taking one of them into his mouth, flicking his tongue across it.

Sophie gasped, arching her back into his touch. She did not have much knowledge about what took place in the marital bed. She had always assumed the action of it would be quick, and just enough to satisfy a husband and wife’s need for each other.

She had never thought it would be _this_. She had never realized how the loving touch from the man she loved could drive her crazy with desire. It was then that she realized she would never get tired of this, of Gideon. He was hers, forever.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Gideon moved his hand down and down her body, stopping once he got to the apex of her thighs. He looked at her then, carefully monitoring her expression for any discomfort. “I’ve never done this before. So I need you to tell me if it hurts.”

Sophie ran her hands up his back, loving the feeling of the muscles beneath her fingers. “I trust you,” she said, her voice breathless. “You won’t hurt me.”

He leaned forward, capturing her lips with his. He moved his hand down, running a finger through her core. After a few moments of teasing, he slowly pushed a finger in, thrusting it in and out slowly.

Sophie threw her head back against the pillows. It didn’t hurt at all, surprisingly. Instead, it only caused that heat in her core to grow, making her need for him almost painful. “Gideon,” she breathed. “More, please!”

Gideon, who had begun to kiss and nip at her neck, chuckled. He pulled his fingers out of her, moving his hand to undo the buttons on his trousers. Sophie watched him carefully, swallowing deeply as she watched his body move. She had never seen this much of a man’s body before, and it was fascinating to see the muscles in his stomach tense as he shimmied his trousers down his hips.

After a few moments, his trousers were tossed over the bed, and Gideon was kneeling naked before her, looking smug as he settled himself between her legs. Sophie took the length of him in with wide eyes, wondering how on earth all of this was supposed to work. _How will that even fit?_

“This- this might hurt at first,” Gideon said, leaning over her so they were chest to chest. He lined himself up at her entrance, teasing her. “If you need me to stop, tell me.”

Suddenly, Sophie was overwhelmed by the feeling of his body on hers. All she wanted was him inside of her. She didn’t know who this woman was who was relying solely on primal instinct, and she didn’t care. She placed her hands on his biceps, squeezing him gently. “Please don’t stop.”

Slowly, Gideon pushed himself into her. He pulled out and thrust back in with small movements, letting Sophie adjust to him. He buried his face in her neck, murmuring, “Sophie. My Sophie.”

Sophie gripped his arms tighter, overwhelmed by the feeling of being so full, so close to him. As he worked his way in, the slight pain began to ebb, followed by a need for more, more, more. When he was seated all the way in, she wrapped her legs around his waist in encouragement. “I’m alright,” she whispered.

Gideon groaned incoherently in response. He pulled out and slammed back in, causing Sophie’s eyes to water in ecstasy. She wrapped her legs even tighter around his waist, raising her hips to meet his thrusts.

She roamed her hands all along his body, scratching him in places, massaging him in others. Their kisses were wild and frenzied, full of teeth and tongue. It was magnificent and glorious, and Sophie thought she would surely combust from the pleasure of it. Their bodies moved together for minutes, hours, days. There was no concept of time to them. It was only Sophie and Gideon, wrapped in each others arms.

Sophie could feel the pressure in her belly rising, and she cried out as her climax washed over her. She was shuddering in Gideon’s arms as his thrusts became faster, his hips moving erratically. He slammed in one final time, a moan escaping from his lips as he came.

She toyed with his sweat dampened hair, holding him close as he came down from his high. After a few moments, he pulled out of her, moving gracefully to lie beside her.

Sophie snuggled in close to his side. “When can we... do that again?”

Gideon laughed roughly. “I have no other appointments this evening. You have me all to yourself.”

She tipped her head back enough to kiss him lightly on the lips. “I love the sound of that.”

He pulled her against him, burying his hands in her hair, kissing her deeply. Their second time was gentle and slow. There was no rush. The only thing that mattered was this moment, this night.

They had forever, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Follow me on tumblr: @herondick


End file.
